


A Kiss

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, False Identity, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending to Thor 2. Jane is ready to leave Asgard and finally she gets the passionate kiss from Thor she had been craving. To bad it wasn't Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

Note: So I felt that if that had been Loki his trick of taking over Asgard would have been given away. So instead I wrote an alternate ending to Thor, where Loki doesn’t fake getting killed and comes back to Asgard, as himself. Also, this might be kind of Rish in rating.

Looking back, Jane realized she should have known better. There was a glint in his eye, a playful smirk on his face. Thor’s hands and kisses had always bordered on being frustratingly respectful. But this kiss wasn’t. It was arms pulling her close, hands sliding over her back, her side, the side of her breasts, gripping her hips and pulling her against him. Jane struggled to get closer to his open mouth kisses, but she could never get close enough. The vice of his arm pulled her against him and up so that her toes were brushing the ground. Jane whimpered and moaned, cupping the back of his neck and head to keep him close.

When her back hit the wall she gasped and he pulled from her lips, burying his face into her neck and thrusting his hips against her own. One hand slid up to grasp her breast, thumb strumming over her nipple. “Thor,” she whimpered and he chuckled in response. When his hand wrapped around her knee and hiked it over her hip she cried out at the pressure between her legs. He pushed harder into her, over and over again until she could feel something building within her, the wetness coating her.

"Do you like this Jane?" He said against her throat.

Even his question seemed strange, but she answered anyway. “Yes,” she responded shakily. And she should have noticed something changed, but she was drunk with lust and need and didn’t even realize how he shifted beneath her hands.

His lips trailed up her neck and came to her ear. “So do I,” he whispered.

Her eyes flew open at the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice and she caught site of the dark hair and black and green clothing. With a cry she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed. Loki released her, stepping back and laughing, but not far enough for her comfort. He towered over her, but at least he wasn’t touching her.

"Your lips and body are so sweet," he said with a hint of a smile and stepped forward slightly so that his chest brushed against hers. "Will you tell Thor that his brother brought you more pleasure than he ever has?"

"Stop," she gasped and pressed back against the wall.

"You won’t will you?" He said with a knowing smile. "Don’t worry, I’ll keep out little dirty secret." Loki lowered his head as he brought his arms up on either side of her to cage her in. When he lowered his lips to her ear he spoke softly. "I really do like you Jane, and I should warn you, I’m quiet determined when it comes to obtaining the things I want."  
———-

When Thor escorted her to the bifrost she could barely look him in the eye. To her surprise Loki stood near Heimdall, watching her with a knowing smirk. When he came to stand in front of her she fought the urge to retreat. He said nothing though and when he took hold of her hand and bent at the waist she froze as he kissed it, his green eyes looking up to meet her own. Then he took his leave and left. Jane ignored the confusion in Thor’s eyes, finding herself unable to tell him, or even offer some form of explanation. But even worse was the knowledge in Heimdall’s eyes. He knew and said nothing.


End file.
